Jane Hoop Elementary: The First
Jane Hoop Elementary: The First is the novel from the popular ''Jane Hoop Elementary'' series. It was written by author Rita Christensen and released on June 29, 1991, and it is the second-best selling book list of the year. The book was features with children were born and grown up as young heroes, which they did not know about the attack. First have their powers when they were born celebrates their first adventure. The other books she sells were second, third, fourth, fifth and sixth were also confirmed these the successful in the series. The story also features that kids don't go to school, because they were created a chance to became superheroes. New York Times express the book and listed onto the top of the Best selling-book for 1991, it sold over 6.5 million copies for an opening day, and as of June 2009, it sold 10 million copies around the world and translated of 54 different languages. According to Time magazine, the book spend 2 years at the top list. Plot In 1993, Danny Gorden gives off his birth date on November 17 at the Children's hospital with Rebecca Henry as her birth on November 21. Gorden and Henry's parents make their birth of two of the children, spying on two looking at each other after for months later, Alec Gutzwiller (June 30), Cory Berning (March 19) and Jaquille Short (February 13) were born before them in February, March and June. Alien Invaders heads a sneak on the Hospital kidnapping Rebecca in space. They provides to raise her evil when finding the direction that the baby were a human takes off the relationship. They caught on Rebecca taking her away in space. The flash of the light source bright on Danny, causes him to became a brave-born child, raises to have superpowers also works on Alec, Cory and Jaquille within their and Danny and Rebecca's parents disappeared taking them as their own family forever. Later, Mayor and Miss. Watson has been married over 11 years, both begin walking at the Honey Moon night. They both live as Mayor heroes of the Base. Two years later, Naudia Gorden (May 14) was born as the flash of light on her raises her to have superpowers as her family disappeared taking the other family. Attacks, into space along with aliens released a evil tough alien little girl, Rebecca Henry taken strong medicine as like potion to turn her into a alien as she has break out of jail attacking the guards as she flow to earth only who can only stop her by a wander boy, Danny Gorden that only was too powerful by a little help with Cory Berning and Alec Gutzwiller not only with Danny’s cousin, Naudia only that she was being nice. Meanwhile, An alien girl was in the cage from aliens, She was named as Rebecca Henry as an powerful and evil alien breaking free from cage flees that she was zoomed to earth. Six year later before the children grow up, Aliens takes on Rebecca drinking out of the potion, raises her as a alien. Later, turns into a alien. Rebecca, doesn't remember of the aliens as her family. She attacks onto aliens guards heads straight down to earth with her new superpowers. On Earth, Danny was grown up as a young child and superhero, which by he didn't remember that he has superpowers, which his mind let him remember to became a superhero, meanwhile, his brain spies of a robbers and rescue the money from the bank, and later steals the woman's purse. Alec, Cory, Jaquille grown up as well as for Naudia also grown. Attacks, Rebecca entered to earth when meet up with Danny and Rebecca were first meet on a battle. Rebecca doesn't want to battle against all just want to be save to earth. Alec, Cory, Jaquille and Naudia makes their arrival before meet Danny before. Later, they meet up to protect Rebecca at their home, Jane Hoop Elementary Base where they battle in the city, Cincinnati, Ohio. Dr. Catwoman suddenly, sawing the attacks of the moments thinking it was a interested creature. She providing using for her first evil plain. She became the godmother. But as their first enemy. The arrival meet of Jane Hoop Elementary protects of SWAT Teammates of Jane Hoop Elementary: David Johnson, Maria Dawns and Michael Walker. They provided to team to Jane Hoop Elementary. Later, Cory and Jaquille founded Salma Green creates her catsuit, to became "Dr. Catwoman", she was to be their godmother but she is evil and Danny, Alec and Rebecca find out they were wrong. Rebecca finds out if Catwoman is their godmother or is she their enemy. Drink out of an orange juice turns on a evil spell retire turns evil hating on her friends. Danny and the gang must saved Rebecca. Development, publication and reception Development Rita Christensen is spenting years thinking of moment, that she'll be written a story for the villain Dr. Catwoman, made an copying idea of comic character. She writes that Catwoman's is famous, and first met talking she is a bully, based on Christensen's real life, when she is a bully, because she find someone else more beautiful than her, she only want to be only beauitiful, till she changed her mind an decides to quit bullying a person, when she start building that idea to the character, which is not going to actually happen, but she would try it soon. Christensen spent 5 years writting Jane Hoop Elementary: The First, making an idea of the kids fighting with the evil adults. She has send the book to the publisher and starts publishing it for a year from around the world and includes different countries. Release and Sequels Christensen released The First was released in the United States by June 29, 1991. The First was also released in the United Kingdom by June 28, 1992, A year which released in the United States. Christensen confirmed more books into the series with Jane Hoop Elementary: Goldenman's Revenge, released on June 28, 1993, Jane Hoop Elementary: The Magic Ball, released on June 26, 1997, Jane Hoop Elementary: Morphin the Power, released on June 30, 2001, Jane Hoop Elementary: Turbo of Catland, released on June 28, 2003 and Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush, released June 25, 2005. Publication and reception Scholastic Corporation bought the USA rights at the Bologna Book Fair in April 1991 for US$105,000, an unusually high sum for a children's book. Christensen is originally going to title a book as Jane Hoop Elementary: The Beginning, but claim that it'll be better when this is the exact first book for the series, and may get information with an object The First. Christensen now titled the book Jane Hoop Elementary: The First. At first the most prestigious reviewers ignored the book, leaving it to book trade and library publications such as Kirkus Reviews and Booklist, which examined it only by the entertainment-oriented criteria of children's fiction. However more penetrating specialist reviews, such as one by Cooperative Children’s Book Center Choices, which pointed out the complexity, depth and consistency of the world Christensen had built, attracted the attention of reviewers in major newspapers. Although The Boston Globe and Michael Winerip in The New York Times complained that the final chapters were the weakest part of the book they and most other American reviewers gave glowing praise. A year later the US edition was selected as an American Library Association Notable Book, a Publishers Weekly Best Book of 1998, and a New York Public Library 1998 Best Book of the Year, and won Parenting Magazine's Book of the Year Award for 1993, the School Library Journal Best Book of the Year, and the American Library Association Best Book for Young Adults. In August 1993 Jane Hoop Elementary: The First topped the New York Times list of best-selling fiction, and stayed near the top of the list for much of 1993 and 1993, until the New York Times split its list into children's and adult sections under pressure from other publishers who were eager to see their books given higher placings. Publishers Weekly's report in December 1995 on cumulative sales of children's fiction placed the book 19th among hardbacks (over 5 million copies) and 7th among paperbacks (over 6.6 million copies). In May 2008, Scholastic announced the creation of a 10th Anniversary Edition of the book to be released in September 2008 to mark the tenth anniversary of the original American release. The book became the #1 best selling book of New York Times Best Seller list, for more than 40 weeks, pasting years, coming in the most successful book for children. The book recide as the first book to made up the successful best selling book for these past years. The First book has won at the "Publisher Awards" for Best Selling Book. But was nominated at the "American Awards" for Best Selling Book. In 2001, 10 years after the book was released, she has start selling of 400 million copies. Cover Rita Christensen written a cover for Jane Hoop Elementary: The First of the title, her name and a picture of a Red Diamond, met that it means that it’s The First, the power that can start to give power to the people, which has chosen the kids, they are Danny, Rebecca, Alec, Cory, Jaquille and Naudia after shinning from the moonlight causes them to have, but Rebecca did got it, but has it while being kidnapped by aliens. Medias Film Adaptation :See also: Jane Hoop Elementary: The First (film) Box Office Mojo reported for a the same name was released as a live action theatrical film by November 30, 2001, performance earns the second $945 million worldwide behind ''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, and also Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End also helps by it's tetralogy picture, earning $993 million worldwide in 2007. James Calvin has became a director. Actors; Blake Brown, Amy Tammie, Ben Linkin, Bart Simpson, Bloom Dee, Barbara Blue, Barbara Timer, Barbara Dee, Stephen Johnson, Miranda Richardson, George Jones, Nick Richards, Jessica Alder and Elliot Martinson as Danny Gorden, Rebecca Henry, Alec Gutzwiller, Cory Berning, Jaquille Short, Naudia Gorden, Dr. Catwoman, Shego Dalma, Shadow the Monkeyman, Miss. Bella Watson, Mayor, David Johnson, Maria Dawns and Michael Walker into this film. Video Game Adaptation :See also: Jane Hoop Elementary: The First (video game) A Video game of the same name has been released on November 27, 2001. It was published by Electronic Arts. The platforms are made for PlayStation 2, Microsoft Windows, Game Boy Advance, Game Boy Color, Mac OS 9, Mac OS, Nintendo GameCube, PlayStation and Xbox. Religious controversy Religious controversy surrounding the ''Jane Hoop Elementary: The First along with the rest of the series as soon as possible, to have stemmed mainly from assertions that the novel contains occult or Satanic subtexts. In America, calls for the novel to be banned from heroes have led occasionally to widely publicized legal challenges usually on the ground that some adventure is a government-reorganized religion and that the allow the novels to be held in of action to be in violates the separation of church and state. The series was top of the American Library Association's "Most challenged novels" list for 1993-1995. Religious opposition has also surfaced in other living nations. The churches for Orthodox including of Greece and Bulgaria have campigned against the series. They have been banned from any private school in the United Arab Emirates and criticized in the Iranian state-run press. Catholic Church opinion over the series has been approximately divided. In 2001 Catholic World Report criticized Hoop's disrespect for rules and authority, and regarded the series' mixing of good and evil fantasy worlds as "a sucessfully and fully rejection of the divine order in creation". In Cardinal Joseph Ratzinger, who became Pope before and while criticality for Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, was at the the time, described the series as "subtle seductions, acts wealthy and by this deeply distort Christanity in the soul before it can grow property" and gave permission for publican of the letter that expressed the opinion. The News Reporters including News At 12, reports and read the critics for "the series is written a action packed book for the best", and Archibioshop of Westminster saod words were binding as they unable to official pronouncement of the Congergation for the Doctrine of the Faith. References #^ a b c d Interview with JK Rowling, Author of Harry Potter, www.hilary.com #^ Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone. J. K. Rowling. pg. 237-238. ISBN 1-55192-700-4 #^ This occurs in the fifth book, Harry Potter and the Order of Phoenix. #^ "J. K. Rowling Official Site – Section Biography". Retrieved on 2007-08-15. #^ "Harry Potter and Me" (BBC Christmas Special, British version), BBC, 28 December 2001 #^ a b J K Rowling at the Edinburgh Book Festival, Sunday, August 15, 2004. Accio-quote.org Retrieved on 23 April 2007. #^ 2000: Accio Quote!, the largest archive of J.K. Rowling interviews on the web # ^ a b Unsworth, J.M.. "20th-Century American Bestsellers". Retrieved 16 May 2009. # ^ Winerip, Michael (14 February 1999). "Children's Books". New York Times. Retrieved 12 January 2009. # ^ "New York Times Best Seller Number Ones Listing Fiction By Date". Hawes Publications. Retrieved 16 May 2009. # ^ "All-Time Bestselling Children's Books". Publishers Weekly. 17 December 2001. Retrieved 22 January 2009. # ^ "Scholastic Reveals Sorcerer's Stone Anniversary Edition". MuggleNet.com. 20 May 2008. Retrieved 12 January 2009. #^ "About the Books: transcript of J.K. Rowling's live interview on Scholastic.com," Scholastic.com, 16 October 2000 #^ Lydon, Christopher. J.K. Rowling interview transcript, The Connection (WBUR Radio), 12 October, 1999 #^ J.K. Rowling interview transcript, The Connection (WBUR Radio), 12 October, 1999 #^ ""J.K. Rowling on The Diane Rehm Show, WAMU Radio Washington, D.C., October 20, 1999"". #^ JK Rowling (1998). Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets. Bloomsbury. pp. 253. #^ Arthur, Levine. "Awards". Arthur A. Levine Books. Retrieved on 2006-05-21. #^ J.K. Rowling: BBC Online Chat. BBC. March 2001. Accessed 19 March 2006. #^ All-Time Bestselling Children's Books #^ Jenny Booth (2007). "J.K. Rowling publishes Harry Potter spin-off". Times UK. Retrieved on 2007-12-31. #^ Rowling, JK. "J.K.Rowling Official Site — Harry Potter and more: Acknowledgements". Retrieved on 2007-07-30. #^ BBC NEWS | Business | How Rowling conjured up millions #^ "Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone". Box Office Mojo. Retrieved on 2007-05-29. #^ "Potter makes movie chart history". Newsround. 2002-02-19. Retrieved on 2007-07-11. #^ "Worldwide Grosses". Box Office Mojo. Retrieved on 2007-05-29. #^ BBC NEWS | Entertainment | Potter takes film franchise crown #^ India media news marketing India advertising Indian brands tv media newspapers #^ CBBC Newsround | UK | Potter author UK's richest woman #^ BBC NEWS | Entertainment | Rowling unveils last Potter date #^ Ben Smith (2007). "Next installment of mom vs. Potter set for Gwinnett court". Atlanta Journal-Constitution. Retrieved 8 June 2007. #^ "Georgia mom seeks Harry Potter ban". Associated Press. 4 October 2006. #^ Laura Mallory (2007). "Harry Potter Appeal Update". HisVoiceToday.org. Retrieved 16 May 2007. #^ Clive Leviev-Sawyer (2004). "Bulgarian church warns against the spell of Harry Potter". Ecumenica News International. Retrieved 15 June 2007. #^ "Church: Harry Potter film a font of evil". Kathimerini. 2003. Retrieved 15 June 2007. #^ "Emirates ban Potter book". BBC News. 2002. Retrieved 10 July 2007. #^ "Iranian Daily: Harry Potter, Billion-Dollar Zionist Project". The Mimri blog. Retrieved 10 September 2007. #^ O'Brien, M. (21 April 2003). "Harry Potter - Paganization of Children". Catholic World Report. Retrieved 15 May 2009. ^ a b c Malvern, J. (14 July 2005). "Harry Potter and the Vatican enforcer". The Times. Retrieved 15 May 2009. External links *''The First'' book website